Another Davekat I did from 12 am to 2 am
by suyuchikun
Summary: I was Dave, and whoever this awesome Karkat was... was KArkat XD I seriously have work at 10 am


This is a script style chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

CG: STRIDER.

TG: hey, kitkat

CG: ...

CG: I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD DON'T CALL ME THAT OR I WILL CASTRATE YOU.

TG: what? nickname not good enough for you/

CG: NO IT'S CALLED IT'S STUPID AND YOU ARE STUPID, YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT.

CG: OR IS THAT NICKNAME /NOT GOOD ENOUGH/ FOR YOU?

TG: tsktsk, kittykat, maybe you should try being a little more friendly, then maybe that nickname will be good enough for me

CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY...

CG: UGH.

CG: PARDON ME FOR FORGETTING MY MANNORS, /STRIDER/.

TG: speaking of cats, i must know something

TG: i HAVE to know

CG: AND HOW ARE YOU AND YOU- WHAT?

TG: its killing me

TG: is it true

CG: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DAVE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ASK ME.

TG: that you

TG: purr?

CG: ... WHY?

TG: i mean, your name is karKAT

CG: ... SO?

TG: because, kittykat

TG: i need ton know

TG: to

CG: WHY?

TG: its eating away at me like a alien in my stomach, the curiousity man, the curiousity

CG: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THIS KNOWLEDGE?

TG: ... ill act on it, and it will be enjoyable, then ill tell egbert

CG: I'M GOING TO OFFER YOU A DEAL ONCE.

CG: THAT IS ALL.

CG: ONCE.

CG: ARE YOU LISTENING?

TG: okay, yeah, shoot

CG: YOU CAN ACT ON IT.

CG: YOU CANNOT TELL EGBERT.

TG: sweet

TG: okay

CG: I DO PURR.

CG: ONLY SOMETIMES.

CG: RARELY.

TG: ... i knew it, i fucking knew it! so? can i pet you?

CG: I GUESS...?

TG: well, you did say i could act on it

CG: WELL THEN DO IT.

TG: okay *Places my hand on your head, smirking at my height advantage over you*

CG: *GLARES, CROSSING HIS ARMS AND GAZING UP AT THE OTHER*

TG: *Leisurely rubs his hand back and forth over the others head, gently brushing his nubby horns*

CG: *HIS BACK ARCHED SLIGHTLY IN REPLY TO THE SMALL BRUSH OF HIS HORNS, HIS PURRS STARTING UP LOUD AND CONSISTANT*

TG: *He grins, keeping up the slow petting* does it really feel that nice?

CG: *HE SHUT HIS EYES TIGHTLY, PURRING EVEN HARDER* SH-SHIT...

TG: *He chuckles, pulling Karkat a little closer* huh, ya know, vantas, youre kinda cute like this, wish youd act like this a little more often

CG: *HE MERELY PURRED A BIT MORE, SHIFTING TO LAY HIS HEAD ON THE OTHER'S CHEST AS HE PURRED HAPPILY*

TG: *His face softens from a victorious smirk to an almost fond look as his other hand strokes his back*

CG: *KARKAT SMILED A BIT AS HE PURRED HAPPILY, BURYING HIS FACE INTO DAVE'S CHEST*

TG: *Dave rests his head on Karkat's own and whispers* hey? wheres the snappy comeback, kitkat?

CG: *FLUSHES SLIGHTLY* OUT FOR A PURR, LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE 'FUCK YOU.'

TG: *Laughs softly* okay, i was worried i had broken you, so? im guessing were just gonna sit here and cuddle or some shit?

CG: CUDDLING SOUNDS NICE... *HE PURRS AGAIN, SNUGGLING CLOSE TO DAVE*

TG: *Dave smirks* cool, commencing epic cuddling *Wraps his arms tightly around the trolls waist, holing him close*

CG: *KARKAT BURIED HIS FACE INTO DAVE'S CHEST, PURRING A BIT LOUDER* WHY ARE YOU SO CUDDLY...?

TG: *Dave shrugs* i don't know, why are you so sexy?

TG: shit, that wasn't suppose to come out

TG: *Blushes deeply at his own mistake*

CG: *KARKAT SHRUGS, BLUSHING BRIGHTLY AND PEERING UP* ... DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT?

TG: hell yeah, youre right down fine

CG: ... YOU ARE TOO...

TG: *Grins* cool, glad you think so, kitkat, because right now, i wanna seriously rape your mouth with my tongue

CG: ... *HE BLINKS* IT... WOULDN'T BE RAPE THOUGH?

TG: *Dave bursts into laughter* no no, i was just playin

CG: *HE LAUGHS QUIETLY IN CONFUSION* OKAY...?

TG: *Clears throat* uh, yeah, um... so? should we like, get this started before the mood is like totally killed?

CG: *HE SHRUGS, BITING HIS LIP* I... GUESS SO.

TG: *Grins, gently cupping Karkat's face and pressing his lips to his cheek*

CG: *FLUSHES A BIT MORE BEFORE SHIFTING TO GENTLY CATCH HIS LIPS BEFORE HE PULLED AWAY*

TG: *Dave pulls him closer, wraping an arm around his slim waist and moving his other hand to thread through his soft hair as he deepens the kiss*

TG: wrapping

CG: *KARKAT SMILED SOFTLY INTO THE KISS AND PRESSED HIS CHEST FLUSH TO THE OTHER'S, WRAPPING HIS ARMS AROUND HIS NECK AND SHUTTING HIS EYES*

TG: 8Dave smiles back, subconsiously rubbing smooth circles into the others back through his sweater*

TG: *

CG: *KARKAT PURRED QUIETLY INTO THE KISS AS HE DEEPENED IT A LITTLE MORE, ALMOST FORGETTING TO BREATHE AS HE HELD HIM CLOSE*

TG: *Dave breaks the kiss, now remembering he needed oxygen to breath, his face flushed lightly, but never stopping the soothing circles he traced on Karkat's back*

CG: *KARKAT FLUSHED BRIGHTLY AS HE PULLED AWAY, TRYING NOT TO INHALE SHARPLY AS HE WAS ALLOWED TO BREATHE AND CLINGING TO THE BACK OF DAVE'S SHIRT, BITING HIS LIP AND LOOKING AWAY*

TG: *Grins* god, i never knew you could be so cute, karkitty

CG: D-DON'T CALL ME THATTTTT...

TG: and why not? i think it suits you

CG: IT MAKES ME SOUND STUPID...

TG: no it doesnt, it makes you sound irresistable adorable, besides, at least im not calling you kitkat, but i think that one is genius

CG: I'M NOT IRRISISTABLY ADORABLE...

TG: well, to me you are, no ifs ands or buts

CG: ... JERK...

TG: ehh, you know you love me anyways

CG: ... MAYBE.

TG: *Slightly frowns* maybe?

CG: ... *SMIRKS* MAYBE.

CG: OR MAYBE I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LOVE.

TG: *Face flushes, then he grins, pulling Karkat into a kiss much more passionate than the last*

CG: *HE SMILES BRIGHTLY AS HE RETURNS THE KISS DEEPLY, NIPPING PLAYFULLY AT HIS LOWER LIP*

TG: *Opens his mouth only to push his own tongue past the trolls lips to prod at his mouth*

CG: *KARKAT ROLLED HIS EYES FOR A MOMENT BEFORE SHUTTING THEM, PARTING HIS LIPS FOR THE OTHER AND HUFFING THROUGH HIS NOSE FOR A MOMENT*

TG: *Grins at his success and runs his tongue over the roof of his mouth*

CG: *FLUSHES BRIGHTLY, LETTING OUT A SOFT SQUEAK AGAINST HIS LIPS AND FLICKING HIS TONGUE AGAINST THE BOTTOM OF THE OTHER'S*

TG: *Hums in delight as he plunders the other's mouth, looking for more cute reactions*

CG: *SOON LETS OUT A SOFT MOAN IN REPLY TO THE PRODDING OF THE OTHER, SHIFTING A HAND UP TO CURL IN DAVE'S HAIR*

TG: *Moans back softly, running his fingers through the other's hair, purposly brushing against his horns*

CG: *BACK ARCHES AND FACE FLUSHES EVEN MORE, ANOTHER SMALL MOAN ESCAPING HIS LIPS AS HE CLUTCHED A BIT MORE AT HIS HAIR*

TG: *pulls away after a moment* god, vantas, i think i might more than love you too

CG: *SMILES SHYLY, BITING HIS LIP AND PEERING UP* O-OH...

TG: well? do you love me? or is this just a one time thing? *smiles back in a comforting way, trying to make the quiestion not as pressuring*

CG: *HE SHAKES HIS HEAD SLOWLY, MOVING TO PRESS A KISS TO HIS LIPS* I'M FLUSHED FOR YOU...

TG: *Smiles* im flushed for you too...


End file.
